classicdisneychannelfandomcom-20200213-history
Goof Troop
Goof Troop was a cartoon on the Disney Afternoon block. It starred classic Disney character Goofy living in modern day suburbia raising his son Max. Characters *Goofy- Disney's classic, lovable character. Despite having a son, he doesn't appear to have a wife. *Pete- Goofy's greedy, easily-annoyed neighbor. Is based on a classic villain from early Disney cartoons. Pete is often at the mercy of his wife Peg. Runs an RV dealership. He owns a motorhome and a cabin cruiser (strangely kept in his yard instead of docked at a harbor). *Peg Pete- Pete's wife, whose life is very modern. She is very dominant over Pete. *Maxamillion "Max" Goof- Goofy's adventurous and hip son. *Pete "P.J." Junior- Pete's humble son and Max's best friend. *Pistol Pete- Pete's easily excited daughter. She is younger than PJ. Video Games A game was released onto the SNES, featuring a puzzle/adventure style of gameplay similar to the Bomberman series of games. It has also been compared to the Legend of Zelda series. Films The first film was entitled A Goofy Movie. In this movie, Max is a teenager and obsessed with the latest rock star Powerline. Goofy tries to take him on a fishing trip, but Max tries to change things so that they end up at a Powerline concert. Max is also in love with a girl at school. The second movie is entitled An Extremely Goofy Movie, and features Max's first year in college. DVD * Initially, four episodes were released onto one DVD, frustrating many fans for several years (mostly because all other Disney Afternoon cartoons had seen proper releases). On April 30 of 2013, two DVD sets were finally released as Amazon exclusives. Each set has 27 episodes. iTunes * Goof Troop is available on iTunes in five volumes. Trivia *Despite Pete running only a relatively-successful RV dealership, he appears to be very well off. *Pete also is wealthy enough to own a cell phone, of which only ten percent of the population owned at the time. Because of this, children at the time would either be unable to recognize such a device or assume that Pete is using a cordless house phone. *"Pistol Pete" was an early name for Pete during the Silly Symphonies era. *Pete was also once known as "Peg Leg Pete". *In the first film, it is revealed that Goofy is a fan of Cuban bandleader the late Xavier "The Mambo King" Cugat. Cugat had died five years prior to the film's release. **Also in the film, Max and Goofy become trapped in their car in order to protect themselves from Bigfoot. However, upon rummaging through their belongings, Bigfoot discovers a portable radio. He tries it, and it begins to play Stayin' Alive by The Bee Gees, to which Bigfoot begins to boogie. *Popular internet reviewer Nostalgia Critic reviewed A Goofy Movie as a part of his Disneycember, but in an honest review style instead of his forced-anger act. He also reviewed the show as a part of his Disney Afternoon episode, where he panned the show as a bad attempt at Disney trying to be hip and wishes Pete were the protagonist instead of Goofy. He did a proper review much later in response to the film suddenly developing a cult following. In his Disneycember review he comments on how they don't remove their gloves when they use a hot tub. In the later review he comments on how Max falls in love with a girl who doesn't wear gloves. The Goofs and Pete are classic-style cartoon characters whose designs date back to the early twentieth century. The gloves originated from the early days of the automobile. Because many communities did not have asphalt roads at the time, you had to wear gloves while driving. Because of the popularity of the characters, the gloves were not removed after paved roads became common. *One episode featured the late, great Gary Owens. Category:Disney Afternoon Category:Cartoons